En La Oscuridad
by GabiDarkMalfoy
Summary: draco malfoy y hermione granger seguiran los insultos entre ellos o cesaran por sensaciones jamas antes sentidas entre ellos! entren bueno no soy muy buena en los summary pero entren please! XD


Bueno este es otro de mis ff tengo 4 y los estoy pasando para esta pagina haber que tal me va aquí en las otras me ha ido muy bien bueno ahí les va el trozo.

**En la Oscuridad**

-Mafer?

-Que draco?

-que te pasa te noto extraña!

-extraña en que sentido? Dijo ella acomodándose las sabanas para sentarse en la cama y mirarlo a la cara (n/a: estaba desnuda y con Malfoy, no se mueran de celos)

-no se! No tuvimos sexo como siempre! la voz de draco.

-porque es verdad no lo hicimos como siempre! Dijo este con una media sonrisa

-pero si te dedique todo mi ser en NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ! Dijo ella remarcando lo último.

-jajaja. Bueno no me debes de querer mucho si eso lo que me distes fue todo tu ser para mi!

-cierto! Tengo que practicar más la hipocresía. Dijo ella con media sonrisa y haciendo que estaba pensando.

-no me quieras tanto amorcito!

- ya va! Y quien dijo que yo te quería?

-bueno si esta bien yo acepto aunque no se porque que te guste el cara rajada

-no le digas así! Dijo ella lanzándole la almohada. -es que no se porque me tuvo que gustar precisamente el, yo una slytherin por naturaleza y el un Gryffindor no se si por naturaleza no?

-si como puede gustarte ese...

-shhh! Dijo ella callándolo.-Ni lo digas y acuérdate que el me salvo de una muerte segura.

-------------------------------flash back----------------------------------

Estaba Mafer parada en la orilla del lago con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cuando de repente siente un golpe fuerte en la espalda que la volar y caer en lo más hondo del lago.

-esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con mi amado. Dijo la voz de una chica detrás de uno arbustos y se fue.

-auxiliooooooooo!!!!!! Gritaba la chica desesperada que no sabia nadar, en ese momento iba llegando harry al lago y escucho los gritos de la chica y se lanzo al agua, depuse de hacer llegado donde estaba la chica al agarro por la cintura esta se aferraba a su cuello.

-quieres ahogarme. Dijo el separándola un poco pero sin soltarla ni alejarla tanto llegaron a la orilla la acostó en el suelo.

-te encuentras bien? Dijo el algo preocupado por al chica que se veía algo pálida ella era: un poco alta, ojos azul cielo, cabello negro y tan lacio que parecía ceda. -que ojos tan lindos tiene- pensaban prácticamente los dos.

-ah? Que? dijo ella

-que si estas bien. Volvió a repetir el

-si gracias.

-porque te tirastes al lago?

-y no me tira el algo. Dijo ella como ofendida. -tu crees que yo no aprecio mi vida, no quisiera perderla tan joven

-bueno tampoco se puede perder tanta belleza, lo malo es que seas una serpiente.

-y tu un león. Dijo ella en tono irónico - pero quien dice que por la rivalidad de nuestras casas no podamos ser amigos.

-yo no he dicho eso, aunque me gustaría ser algo mas que eso. Se estaba acercando a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros pero de repente subió por su boca hasta su frente y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

-cuídate. Se separo de ella, se paro y le dio la mano para ayudarla a parar.

-vamos te acompaño hasta la enfermería.

-no gracias! Yo me puedo ir sola. Dijo ella brava por lo que hizo el chico ella hubiera querido que la besara peor no lo hizo.

-chao! Dijo cortante y fríamente para que el chico no dijera nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al chico hay parado y desconcertado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-----------------fin del flash back----------------------

-Mafer? Mafer? Llamando desde tierra a la luna a Mafer! MARIA FERNANDA!!! Grito draco por la falta de atención de su amiga hacia el.

-hay draco! Me asustaste. Dijo ella pegando un salto por el grito del chico.

-lo siento, es que no me parabas bolas. Dijo el chico en tono muy poco amable.

-bueno draco, no tengo bolas para pararte.

-bueno es una forma de decir, que quieres que te diga párame pechos? O que?

-bueno ok, ok, entendí!

-duchate y vistete que tenemos que bajar a desayunar, después de una noche de sex me entra le hambre. A! y te apuras ok, tardas una eternidad en el baño! Que harás?

-draco Malfoy deja el sadismo por favor! A y baja tu solo yo no creo que vaya a bajar

-como tu digas, chao amorcito.

-chao y deja la cursilería! Que te fumaste?

-bueno que conste que me lo vendiste tu! Eso me pasa por comprar las cosas de distribuidoras tan malos! Dijo el en tono burlon

-ja! Yo no te mando a comprar cuando lo estoy rematando a mitad de precio!

-verdad?

Draco salio de la habitación, que más bien era un cuarto secreto que nada más lo conocía: Mafer, zabinni y el, claro este cuarto lo utilizaban para traer a sus conquistas y hacer reuniones entre ellos, se dirigía al comedor iba pensando quien seria su próxima conquista, aunque ya no quedaba ninguna que el no fuera llevado a la cama. Bueno tampoco es que se había levado a todo hogwarts, porque si sobraban todavía muchachas pero había dos verdaderos retos para el: Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. Que si para los otros chicos era un desperdicio de tiempo tratar de acércaseles, para el seria misión imposible solo por esos dos, Potter el cara rajada y el pobretón Weasley. Aunque cuando un Malfoy se propone algo lo consigue cueste lo que cueste, eso le enseño su padre: -un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y esos dos no serian un obstáculo -pero cual de las dos seria mi conquista, las dos están como les da la gana, bueno aunque Granger considerablemente pero...-- pensaba en esto cuando se tropezó con algo o con alguien que cayo encima de el y era nada mas y nada menos que...

-Granger que grata sorpresa.

-para quien? Dijo hermione parándose pero en vano porque se volvió a quedar pegada al cuerpo de Malfoy ya que este la había agarrado por la cintura.

-para ti claro! es un grato placer encontrarte conmigo. Dijo el engreído y en tono pícaro

-ja! Será alreves y suéltame que no estoy de humor para empezar una pelea verbal contigo.

-y quien dijo que yo quería empezar una pelea verbal contigo.

-suéltame! Te lo advierto! Dijo ella amenazadoramente

-y que me vas a hac... no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió un golpe justo en sus partes bajas

-hay!!! Perdón! No era mi intención- dijo ella parándose de un salto, se volvió a agachar al lado de el le dio un beso en la mejilla se levanto y le dijo. -chao guapo. Le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-hay Granger tu eres la elegida. Me encantan los retos. -Pero a condenada que pega duro- pensó este agarrando sus partes nobles. Se para con dificultad y siguió caminando en dirección al comedor.

Hermione llego al comedor y se dirigió hacia harry y ron, no presto atención a las mirabas sádicas que le echaban el genero masculino, total ya se le había echo costumbre, se sentó entre harry y ron.

-hola muchachos que tal durmieron? Dijo hermione agarrando una tostada y untándole mermelada de fresa.

-bien. Respondieron a coro.

-porque te tardaste tanto en bajar herm? dijo harry

-ah porque...

-de seguro te retraso otro admirador en el camino atraído sin querer por tu belleza o por tu cerebro! Dijo ron en tono burlon, la de el hacia ella cambio cuando ron se dio cuanta que hermione lo quería como un hermano y no iba a suceder nada que no fuera una buena amistad, haci que el la empezó a querer igual aunque esto no cambio que siguieran peleando como perros y gatos.

-algo por el estilo! Respondió ella

-si! Es que bueno tu eres irresistible no? Dijo ron en tono burlon

-algo por el estilo! Seguía diciendo ella

-me estas vacilando! Dijo ron

-algo por el estilo dijo hermione volteándose para verlo a al cara por fin.

-que amable eres! Dijo ron irónico

-gracias.

En ese momento iba entrando caminado hacia su mesa, caminaba con las piernas un poco abiertas, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor vio que hermione lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica. Al rato se levantaron para dirigirse a la clase de transformaciones que gracias o dios no compartían con los de Slytherin, legaron ocuparon su puestos y bueno pasaron todas las clases pasando de un aula a otra hasta que llego la ultima que era pociones con los de Slytherin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les aya gustado y me dejen rewiews please!


End file.
